


男孩的乐园

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Kim Doyoung, So Junghwan/Kim Doyoung, Watanabe Haruto/Kim Doyoung





	男孩的乐园

男孩们在空地上踢球。

偏远的小镇上，不知道从哪里买到的、有着闪亮的漆皮的球，成为了男孩们的宝物。在镇上，在更远的城市里，也许在世界的任何角落里，男孩与球的联系总是天然成立的。不需要向父母做过多的解释，和朋友一起踢球总是能够很轻松的成为出门的理由。小镇的夏天也到了，面对气象局做出的近三十年最热夏天的预测，学校选择提前给孩子们放个假。

男孩、女孩从学校涌出来，但不会老实的呆在家里学习。他们散在小小的镇里，蹲在超市冰柜旁边，捏着吃完冰淇凌后剩下的棍子闲聊或者三五成群地躺在河堤旁吹风，享受着镇上老人们艳羡着青春的眼神，误以为那是对他们空耗时光行为的赞赏。

假期，男孩们无法回到学校里去，于是选在镇上一块废弃的开发地上踢球。这块地很空旷，四周只有一面有一栋住宅，男孩们会留意不要往那个方向踢。

至于那栋住宅为什么修在一片弃置的空地旁，这个原因没有人知道。男孩们也只是专心于踢球这件事。夏天格外湛蓝的天空、灰白的弃置的开发地、以及那栋房屋爬满植物的外墙只是成为了男孩们热情赛场的背景。处于青春期的男孩们不会在意自己周围的一切，因为年轻会给他们处于世界的中心的错觉。

当然，这样的错觉只会持续到直到他们闯祸之前。

苏庭焕失误了，把球踢进了那栋住宅里。三伏天，三个男孩顶着刺眼的光线，安静地注视那颗球以好看的弧度进入了将他们隔离在外的领域。渡边温斗和朴炡禹扭过头来，向苏庭焕投来责怪的眼神。

“……我们去拜访一下吧，看看能不能把球拿回来。”苏庭焕怯怯地盯着朴炡禹，因为那颗球是朴炡禹带来的。

“也只能这样了。”朴炡禹有些无奈的叉着腰，然后伸手揉了揉苏庭焕的头。“不怪你了，谁让那里有个宅子呢。说到底，在这么奇怪的地方修宅子才是问题吧。”

“就是就是。”渡边温斗附和着朴炡禹的意见。“而且我从来没有听我爸妈提起过这里住的人，说不定根本没有人在住。”渡边温斗的视线偶然撞上朴炡禹的，他们对视后一起哈哈大笑起来。

尽管渡边温斗和朴炡禹只是讽刺那栋住宅的奇怪选址甚至质疑了其主人的存在，但苏庭焕能感觉到这是一种很笨拙的安慰。他害羞地笑了一下，然后带头跑去找那栋宅子的入口。夏天的风顺着他展开在空中的手臂鼓进短袖里，苏庭焕变成了随时会起飞的风筝。

但入口其实远比男孩们想象的好找，他们顺着爬满绿色植物的墙大概绕了半圈，就看到了一扇白色漆的铁门。沿着漫长而又厚重的外墙生长的植物见好就收地停在这扇门的边缘，但更有可能是这栋住宅的主人留心清理的缘故，男孩们有些瑟缩了。他们在门口僵持了一小会，最后苏庭焕被两个哥哥推着去按门铃。他用汗津津的手去触碰那个对他不算高的按钮。出于紧张，苏庭焕不自觉地吞咽了口水。

门铃明确地响起，但却没有更多的声音回应。

朴炡禹和渡边温斗站在苏庭焕的背后对视着，用眼神交换着关于是否要从铁门翻进这栋宅邸的意见。他们犹豫着行动的时候，门突然开了。一个看上去很年轻的男人站在门口，他微笑着扫了眼男孩们，没有问任何问题，仿佛他知道这些男孩为何而来。在沉默转为尴尬前，男人默默地移开了身体，露出了他身后的玄关。

男孩们两两对视交换好意见之后，依次进入了这栋宅邸，而男人则沉默着跟在他们的队伍最后。走到像是客厅一样的房间后，男孩们无意识地在男人的面前一字排开。

“您好，刚刚我们不小心……”苏庭焕一手捏着自己的衣角，另一只手则扯着朴炡禹的衣角催促他说话。朴炡禹皱眉，最后下定决心地用力一扯，把被揪住的衣角从苏庭焕手里解救出来，接着他开口：“我们是来捡球的。”而渡边温斗则是站在队伍的最右侧，用沉默维持着三个男孩整体的稳重感，虽然他只是看着客厅里摆着的，印有金发性感女郎的黑胶唱片封面呆住了。

男人没有说话，只是轻微的点了下头，接着用手势示意他们坐下。男孩们恭敬地挤在了一个沙发上，汗湿的大腿粘腻地贴在一起，但没有抱怨。他们看着男人从摆着唱片的柜子的最上层拿出茶具来放在茶几上，又看着他从厨房里端出一大碟点心，最后看着男人进了厨房好久没出来，水溅入锡壶和沸腾的声音被他们仔细地听见。

男孩们短浅的人生中还从未真正感受过茶这种饮料。他们对茶的共同认知是班主任常年搁置在讲桌上的那杯深色液体，看起来就很苦。他们挤在沙发上叽叽喳喳，想要把茶换成冰镇汽水。但在男孩们商量出谁做这个讨厌鬼前，男人提着一壶开水回来了，他们只好赶紧闭嘴。

男人在他们面前俯下身去泡茶，白花花的胸口随着他的动作从大开着的衬衫领口露出来。男人的皮肤像是被无意剥开的白色果肉。男孩们一惊一乍地把目光从领口移开，却又注意到男人的眼睫毛，很长、弧度也好看，微微颤动的样子像这个小镇在夏天才会出现的一种蝴蝶。于是男孩们干脆一起闭上了眼，默默地嚼着嘴里的零食。

男人泡好茶之后就离开了，脚步安静因此判断不出位置。男孩们只好安静地盯着从茶杯上层缓缓飘起的白气，试图从中判断出喝茶的时机。

“你们看到那个唱片了吗。”渡边温斗发呆般地盯着茶杯。

“当然看到了。”朴炡禹也盯着茶杯发呆。

“我没有欸。”苏庭焕有些不解地看了看右边的渡边温斗，后者没理他，于是苏庭焕又去盯左边的朴炡禹。

“还有，刚刚你们看到了吗”渡边温斗转过头来盯着苏庭焕。

“看到了。”朴炡禹也朝苏庭焕的方向转头。

苏庭焕夹在中间感到不解，但不知为何，他眼前突然浮现了男人泡茶的样子，接着渡边温斗的话印证了他的猜想，朴炡禹也跟着点头。男孩们想着同样的画面又变得沉默。

“你们过来吧。”来自远处的声音打破了沉默。

男孩们顾不上只吃零食还没喝上水的干渴感，纷纷从沙发上起身去寻找那个声音。这个宅邸比他们想象的大许多，穿过过道的时候他们注意到有很多房间。过道最后结束于一个庞大的花园，只是对比于他们各自家里小小的花园来说。而他们的球就在花园正中间的石架上的兰花盆中，不偏不倚地把那株看起来曾经很美的植物砸歪。

他们站在原地，不敢下去。但男人似乎不是很介意，看见他们尴尬的样子索性自己把那颗球拿起来，用搁置在旁边的手套拍了拍球上的泥土递给他们。

“下次小心一点就好。”男人送他们离开的时候只说了这么一句，没有更多责怪。

这时，男孩们突然想起，他们还没有来得及喝那杯茶。

高温的代价就是一连三天的雷暴雨。小镇的一切似乎都因此停滞了，大家都不出门，商店的卷帘门挂下来，雨水汹涌地往低洼处流去。连最不听话的孩子都停下撒野的脚步，百无聊赖的躲着雨，躺在床上翻来滚去。

窗外能看到灰黑色的云层沉重地压在屋檐上，雨水顺着云和屋檐的弧度连成细密的线。不过雷声听久了，就失去了一开始的威严。像下班后父亲的怒吼，第一次还觉得害怕，第二次就开始当耳旁风，听听就过去了。所以男孩们也不知道是什么时候，听着枯燥的雷声睡着了。

朴炡禹梦到他回到了那个庞大的花园，想着应该为那盆兰花道歉，朴炡禹开始四处寻找男人的身影。他穿过长长的走廊，每一扇房门都关的很紧。在快走到客厅的位置时，朴炡禹听到奇异的声音。于是他放缓了脚步，躲在放着唱片的柜子后往客厅里看去。他看到男人在为另一个自己泡茶，但另一个自己却一手挥开了那副茶具，又粗暴地剥去男人的衣服。因为惊吓，朴炡禹把架子上的东西碰了下来。一瞬间，男人，另一个朴炡禹，和那张掉在地上的金发女郎唱片一齐向躲在柜子后的他投来视线。

于是这个梦醒了，然后朴炡禹拿上雨伞不管不顾地出门了。他走得很急，雨伞根本无法在大雨中保护好他的身体。到那扇白色铁门前时，朴炡禹已经淋成了一个落汤鸡，他按响了门铃，接着门开了。而后发生的一切都和梦没有区别，只是他一进门就按倒了那张唱片。

渡边温斗的梦在第二个夜里。

他的梦简单的多。渡边温斗梦到他在床底发现了和男人家里一样的唱片。他翻出家里落灰的唱片机，试图播放那张唱片，但只有故障的滋滋声。于是他准备把故障的唱片机放回昏暗的储物室，他看到男人笑着站在储物室门口，穿着金发女郎的装束，拉着他一起躲进了储物室，外面传来母亲叫他吃晚饭的催促。

渡边温斗醒来后盯着亮堂而不是昏暗的天花板有些迷茫，但他想到自己应该扮得可怜一点。于是渡边温斗没有带伞就出门了，他想没有人会拒绝浑身淋湿的男孩。至于男人的家里为什么会有裙子这件事，渡边温斗没有深究，只是很开心地看男人为他穿上了他在床底找到的裙子。

苏庭焕是不怎么做梦的人，因为他的睡眠质量一向很好。但第三天他为自己泡了一壶茶。母亲看他在橱柜里翻箱倒柜的样子发笑，他只好温驯地请求母亲替他找到茶叶。茶和他想象的一样苦，但他还是皱着眉喝完了一整壶茶。不过茶还有他想象之外的副作用，苏庭焕久违的拥有了一个美梦。

醒来后，雨已经停了，原本压在屋檐上的云层也消失了。苏庭焕盯着床边的茶杯，决心去拜访男人。他走到楼下问母亲有没有可以用于送礼的茶叶，母亲疑惑地找出几个从亲戚那边收到的礼盒递给苏庭焕。“要茶叶干嘛？”“我去拜访老师。”苏庭焕提上袋子就急匆匆地出门了，但按下门铃后苏庭焕又开始后悔，于是他掉头就走，但男人从后面追上来给了他一个吻。

“你可以做所有你在梦里梦到的事情。”男人看着苏庭焕愣神的脸笑着说。“另外两个男孩都是这么做的。”

于是苏庭焕跟着男人回到了宅邸，将梦里的一切在现实的场景里重演。结束后，男人起身用苏庭焕给的茶叶泡茶。不过，男人似乎特别会泡茶，因为苏庭焕尝到的茶是甜的。

太阳很快把大雨的痕迹晒干了，男孩们又回到那片空地踢球，心照不宣地把球踢进那栋住宅里。


End file.
